


The Magic of Christmas

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Realism, Snow, even is a cupcake, even teaches him how not to be, isak is a bit of a cynic, one magical night of falling in love, who is santa claus?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Isak hates his job - especially during Christmas; to be honest, he pretty much hates anything involved with Christmas. But then Even comes around and maybe he doesn't hate anything all that much





	The Magic of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekardemomme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/gifts).



> CAROLINEEEEE!!!! I'm so excited that you're my secret santa and I really really hope you like this little thing I wrote. At first I wanted to write something with jokael and evak but I've been so blocked for months and I'm just glad I got this out. This story definitely has some cheesy Christmas shit like you wished for and some hate to love if you squint like reallyyyyy hard lmao
> 
> (Thank you to Noah who gave me the first couple of lines to get this fic started. Without him I would have despaired and probably not have anything to give to you whoops)
> 
> Anyway, I love you a lot, Caroline and I'm so glad I met you! I hope you had an awesome Christmas <333
> 
> Enjoy <333

_All these people could go fucking die a fiery death_ , Isak thought as he stocked the last of the Christmas Elves on the shelf, _Every single last one of them_.

It wasn’t as if Isak particularly wanted to incite murder on a bunch of people, but these just weren’t random people. Oh no. They were _customers_.

It was one thing to work customer service during the rest of the year, but during Christmas season, it was the fucking worst. Defiantly, Isak knocked over the last elf he put on the shelf. If only those stupid Christmas Elves with their ridiculous grins and glittering eyes would be real so they could get the whole Christmas shit done and Isak could be left in peace.

“What did that poor elf ever do to you?” A deep voice asked next to him and Isak was already rolling his eyes. He had had his fair share of stupid customers with their stupid comments and he just wasn’t in the mood to deal with this now.

But the chuckle that followed the question made Isak look up after all. There was just _something_ about it. “It’s a stupid elf,” Isak muttered, promptly feeling ridiculous and childish. He flicked the next elf in the row in the forehead, watching it topple over as well.

The full-on belly laugh coming from the guy next to him at that startled Isak. Dumbfounded, he stared at windswept hair, rosy cheeks, lips parted in pure joy. But it was the eyes that annoyed Isak the most. Even more glittering than those of the elves on the shelf.

“You’re hurting their feelings, Isak,” The guy said, coming even closer, their elbows brushing when he reached up to get the elves back on their feet.

“They’re _figurines_! They don’t have feelings!” Isak shouted and he wasn’t quite sure what about the guy made him lose his cool. With every other customer, he could wish the most painful deaths upon them but he never let it show — he needed the money and therefore this job after all.

The guy was still grinning. “Okay, but maybe you’re hurting my feelings. I’m quite fond of those little guys. I’m Even, by the way. Now Isak tell me, why are you so mad at the elves?”

Isak did not have the patience for this today. Not when tomorrow was Christmas Eve and it felt like all of Oslo had just remembered they needed presents and seemed to think that this particular store Isak was working in was the only place they could get those presents.

Isak was tired.

He just wanted to go home and sleep for the next three days. Maybe even through New Years’. “Listen, _Even_. I’d _love_ to chat,” He didn’t, “But I’m kinda busy so if you’re not here to ask me a question relating to my work, I have to tell you that I’m needed elsewhere.”

This Even guy seemed to be such a huge Christmas fanatic that nothing seemed wipe that stupid pretty smile off his face. Even leaned in and asked conspiratorially, “Are you the Grinch?”

Isak rolled his eyes again. “Yes!” He snapped, “And you’re Santa Claus, right? Here to convince me how awesome Christmas is?”

“That’s not how the story goes, but points for trying,” Even chirped and had the audacity to wink.

Isak picked up the empty boxes the Christmas Elves had been in before and glared at Even. “Like I said, I have work, Santa. Because those Elves are not real and apparently, I’ve become an elf without being asked if I want to be.”

Inexplicably, Even’s face lit up even more. “So _that’s_ your problem with the poor elves!”

“Yes!” Isak exclaimed, hoping that was that and Even would finally leave him alone. Somewhere in his tired brain, it occured to Isak that in any other situation, he might have gotten along with this strange boy. He might have _liked_ him. 

Which maybe explained his reaction when Even followed him while he was storming off and asked, “Can I buy you a hot chocolate once your shift is over?”

“Yes!” Isak repeated and _god_ , he really needed that hot chocolate like _now_.

“Okay, awesome!” Even cheered and after a beat of silence, he asked, “Will you tell me why you hate Christmas so much then?”

Isak furrowed his brow. He wouldn’t talk about that with a near stranger. He was just in it for the hot chocolate. “How about you promise to not talk to me at all and I might consider it?” Isak bargained, knowing very well that his harsh tone might cost him the free drink. But he didn’t think he could handle more talking when he finally finished his shift for the day. 

“I’ll take it. Alright, Isak, I’ll wait for you outside. When are you off?”

Isak sighed in relief when he realised that Even would finally leave him alone and he almost smiled when he told Even the time who checked his phone and let Isak know that it would only be another forty minutes.

When Even was gone and Isak in the back room to put away the empty boxes, he saw that he had forgotten one lone elf. He glared at the grinning elf and threatened, “Don’t look at me like that, I’ll leave you here in this box _all alone_. It’s just hot chocolate!” _Great_ , now he was starting to talk to elf figurines already. He was really losing it.

 

The second the clock hit the forty minute mark, Isak dropped any thoughts of Christmas Elves and very nearly dropped the elves themselves as well. In the changing room, he struggled out of his work shirt, unwilling to wear it a second longer and instead put on the hoodie he wore this morning when he came into work. 

Only then did he notice the uncharacteristically empty spot on the work shirt where he usually wore his name tag. It hit him that he hadn’t worn it all day and yet, Even had known his name.

As promised, Even was waiting outside the store, scarf pulled up to his chin and beanie deep into his face. The tip of his nose and his cheeks were still pink from the cold.

“I can’t go with you if you’re a stalker,” Isak said as soon as he spotted him.

Even’s eyes widened. “What makes you think that?”

Isak looked at him carefully, suspiciously. “You knew my name but I didn’t tell you and I wasn’t wearing a name tag,” He said, waiting for Even’s reaction.

Even looked at the ground guiltily, shuffling his feet nervously. It was a long moment before he mumbled, “I know certain things. Can we leave it at that? I promise, I’m not a stalker.”

Isak huffed, “That’s what a stalker would say.”

“I know that…” Even hesitated, looking almost pained, “I know that your boss, Julian, has one wish for Christmas. All he wants for Christmas is you.”

Isak couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. His boss did not have a crush on him and could Even please not talk in song lyrics? “Funny. So what, you’re friends with my boss?”

“Can we drop it? Let’s just have some hot chocolate.”

Isak rolled his eyes. He’d get it out of Even how he knew his name. Maybe a hot chocolate would make Even more talkative in that regard. “Let’s go,” Isak agreed, smirking as he tried to come up with a plan of action.

While they walked through the brightly lit city centre, Isak watched everything with distaste, his expression darkening more and more the more scurrying and frazzled-looking people he saw. “Gross,” He muttered to himself, already looking forward to the moment he had the hot chocolate in his hands and could get the tram back to his place.

“What is?” Even wondered, looking around with that smile back on his face now that Isak wasn’t on his case anymore about knowing his name.

“Christmas,” Isak replied as if it was obvious.

“Huh,” Even seemed almost shocked, “You’re serious?”

Isak nodded, “Dead serious.”

Even just couldn’t let that go. There was a challenge in his voice when he asked, “What about it is so gross?”

“Everything,” Isak shrugged but before Even’s expression could light up because Isak couldn’t come up with actual reasons, he continued, “Starting with the hypocrisy of it all. Families pretending they’re happy just for those one or two days when in reality they hate each other’s guts and would rather be anywhere else. Or the fucking consumerism. Everyone just takes, takes, takes. More and more and more. Christmas is just a big fucking capitalistic scheme.” So he might have spent a little too much time with his best friend, Jonas, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true. He’d seen that capitalistic hell all through December, even starting as early as October. “Isn’t Christmas supposed to be about love?” Isak didn’t dare look at Even because it was such a stupid question. _Love_. He’d long stopped believing in it.

Stubbornly, he kept walking, looking at the ground, until Even stepped right into his path, a big smile on his face. “Look around you, Isak. Everything is love.”

Isak snorted, “Yeah, right.” He didn’t even bother to do what Even had told him. He just reached out to push at Even’s shoulder to get him out of the way and kept walking.

“Do it, Isak. Love is all around us. Just take a look. I dare you.” Even clearly didn’t give up easily.

And he had chosen exactly the right words because Isak was always up for a challenge. Grudgingly, he lifted his gaze to the buzzing masses, trying to see what Even seemed to see so clearly was there. It didn’t take long for Isak to stop feeling annoyed by all those people, instead his breathing slowed down and he could see past the rush:

He spotted the little girl, smiling widely up at her father, excitedly tugging on his arm and pointing to Jul i Vinterland, undoubtedly wanting to go ice skating; the father smiled down at her fondly and the woman tugged into his side smacked a kiss to his cheek, laughing when the girl said something else and then she kneeled down to be of the same height as her daughter. Isak didn’t doubt for one second that this was real. He still remembered when it used to be like this in his own family.

He kept looking until his eyes fell to the bundled up figure cowering by a trash can. Isak could see them shivering all the way over there. And then he noticed how a young man, probably in his twenties, said something to his friends before going over to the homeless person and kneeling down. He offered his untouched kebab to them, which the person gladly took, a sudden smile brightening their features.

Isak saw a group of friends, arms wrapped around each other, laughing and smiling, marching toward the Christmas market but stopping on the way to listen to a group of carollers and then spontaneously chiming in for the next song. Groups of people — fussed shoppers — stopped their hurried steps to listen to them, forgetting the Christmas stress for a moment and letting smiles spread on their faces; for real Christmas spirit to get to them.

Isak turned to look at Even who was already smiling at him and startled, Isak noticed that he himself was smiling too. “Shut up,” Isak grinned, rolling his eyes.

Even shrugged and started giggling before he suggested, “Hot chocolate?”

Isak thought about it for a second and then nodded toward the entrance to Jul i Vinterland. “Let’s get gløgg instead?”

If possible, Even’s smile widened even more. “Of course!”

They found a booth and as promised, Even ordered two gløgg for them and paid for Isak’s as well. While they drank, they carefully walked around, maneuvering past the other people, trying to spill as little of their drinks as possible. 

Isak could feel himself slowly relax, the pressure of his shift at the store and continuously having to wear a smile falling off of him. Even didn’t expect him to be cheerful at all times. In fact, he seemed to encourage Isak’s grumpiness, challenging him with more talk about how much he loved Christmas and the whole season.

“Why _do_ you love it so much?” Isak wondered after they had finished their drinks.

Surprisingly, Even thought about that question for a while. “It’s just the magic of it all, I think. It almost doesn’t feel real, you know? Like I _should_ feel small and lonely especially during this time because my family life gets tricky. It’s the busiest time of the year and I never get to see my dad. I should feel insignificant. But there’s so much happiness and love that… I know I’m not alone, you know?”

Isak felt a pang in his chest. He had only known Even for a short amount of time and he had had a certain picture of him and how his life was in his mind and suddenly he found out that Even’s life wasn’t as perfect as Isak had made it out to be; they might even have more in common than he previously thought. “But doesn’t it make you sad that you don’t get to see your dad?”

Even shrugged, “He’s just doing his job. It was harder when I was younger but now I just come to Oslo during Christmas where I know I won’t get overwhelmed. I spend Christmas with friends or alone and afterwards I head back home to my family.”

He made it sound unfairly easy. As if it wasn’t a big deal at all that his father randomly decided when to be there for his family. For Isak, it was a huge deal but he also didn’t want to think about his own father and the disappointment that came with that. “You’re not from Oslo?” Isak asked instead, hoping to get the conversation in a different direction.

“Tromsø actually,” Even replied and then suddenly grabbed Isak’s arm and pulled him through a throng of people, “Do you want to go on the ferris wheel? Let’s go on the ferris wheel!” 

They came to a halt in front of the twinkling monstrosity, Even bouncing excitedly on his feet and Isak unsure about the whole thing. This was starting to feel a lot like a date and he didn’t know what to think of it.

“You’re not afraid of heights, are you?” Even teased when he noticed Isak hesitating.

Isak huffed, “As if.”

“I am,” Even said nonchalantly and once again, Isak was taken aback by how easy Even seemed to take everything that came at him in life.

“So why do you wanna go?” Isak wondered.

Even smiled. “Where’s the fun in life if I always hide from the things that scare me?”

Isak didn’t know what to say to that. He’d always felt more comfortable hiding and not getting out of his comfort zone. His whole time at Nissen, he’d been living a fake life and it had taken great effort to become more real in university. Sometimes he still thought he was fake.

Even bought their tickets and then they waited in line for their turn. Even chatted away happily and Isak could only tell by the quick glances Even shot the ferris wheel and the beginning of the line they were fast approaching that Even was actually a little nervous.

When Even got another loud laugh out of Isak, Isak gathered all his courage and linked his hand with Even’s. If that guy managed to make him laugh this hard and feel so at ease, Isak could at least try to make him feel a little better.

Even looked at him in surprise and Isak stubbornly met his gaze, daring him to say anything. Even just smiled and there was something magical about it; Isak wouldn’t mind seeing that smile every day.

The smile was slipping off Even’s face a little when they sat in their carriage and the wheel started moving. Isak squeezed his hand in encouragement. “You know, I’m doing this every year. And each year is more daunting than the last,” Even mused, chuckling nervously.

“You’re nuts,” Isak shook his head disbelievingly.

Even shrugged, grinning, “Guess I am.”

Isak went quiet the higher up they got. He’d been just a small boy when he’d last been on the ferris wheel, back when his family was still intact. Excitedly, he had looked down at the city that had gotten smaller and smaller, the lights turning into little stars. Stars above him and beneath him. It had been magical. “Last time I was here, it was snowing,” He mumbled, voice filled with nostalgia.

“Really?” Without looking at him, Isak could hear the smile in Even’s voice, “Perfect timing that we’re here now then.”

“What-” Isak just gaped at the sky when his brain caught up to what he was seeing: snow. Big flakes snowing down all of a sudden, powdering Oslo beneath them white. “That’s impossible.”

Even laughed, “Or fate. Or… the magic of Christmas, maybe.”

Isak couldn’t help rolling his eyes when he ripped his gaze from the snowflakes to look at Even instead. “It’s a coincidence. Or science at best.”

“Mmh, sure,” Even hummed and Isak hated how knowing he sounded. “It’s not really Christmas without snow, is it?”

Isak grimaced and settled in more comfortably next to Even. “Snow is the only thing I’m looking forward to when it comes to Christmas.” He usually wasn’t this honest, definitely hadn’t planned to be this honest with Even but it felt surprisingly good to be.

“Your family life isn’t the best, huh?”

Isak huffed a bitter laugh. “I’ve got a shitty father but let’s not talk about it, you know all about that anyway…”

Even’s thumb started drawing circles against Isak’s skin, keeping him pleasantly distracted from his dark thoughts. “I wouldn’t say I have a shitty father, he’s just… absent during Christmas.”

“Isn’t that the definition of a shitty father?” Isak questioned, petulantly. He hated that no matter how much he loathed his father, there still was that nagging thought, that tiny bit of hope that one day, they could have another Christmas together, as a family. Peaceful.

Even shook his head, “It isn’t for me. I know that it would be different if he had a choice.”

“You always have a choice!” Isak burst out angrily.

Even sighed. “You know, Isak… _you_ have the choice to make your wish come true. Sometimes a single phone call can change so much.”

Isak gritted his teeth, turning away from Even and looking out from the carriage, hoping they were close to the ground. He wanted to go home. He didn’t need a near stranger to tell him what to do. “A phone call won’t change anything,” He pressed out.

“But it could be a start to solve things. To have a Christmas like you want it.”

The ferris wheel came to a rattling halt and Isak jumped up, leaving the carriage quickly. “I gotta go,” He mumbled, “Thanks for the gløgg.”

“Isak!” Even exclaimed, making an attempt to go after Isak but then deciding against it.

Isak breathed a sigh of relief.

As soon as the crowd had swallowed Isak up and Even was out of sight, Isak fumbled his phone out of his pocket. He stared at the dark screen without even blinking before he huffed and put his phone back in his jeans.

He marched to the next tram stop, his gaze finding small acts of love over and over again. When Isak got to the tram stop, there was a small smile on his face and looking up at the sky and the big flakes snowing down, it turned even bigger.

Maybe, just maybe, Even had had a point.

Isak got his phone again and navigated to his contacts. His thumb hovered over his dad’s number; he didn’t know when he had last talked to his father.

Just then, his phone started ringing.

“Halla?”

His dad cleared his throat. “Hello, Isak.” Isak silently waited for him to say more. “Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve.”

“Yes,” Isak whispered, hating how small his voice sounded.

“I know I’ve failed you as a father more than once but I’m trying to make amends. Is there any way for us to celebrate Christmas together? You, your mom and me. Like old times.”

Isak held his breath. Everything is love, he tried to remember that; he wanted to believe it. “Like old times?” Isak asked, sounding five years old again.

“I just want you and your mother to be happy,” His father whispered.

“Okay,” Isak nodded, “Okay, yes. We can do that.” The tram pulled up and Isak took a shuddering breath, “I- I gotta go, pappa. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Instead of boarding the tram, Isak rushed back to the Christmas market, looking around, desperately hoping that Even hadn’t left yet. But he couldn’t find him at the ferris wheel anymore and Isak lost hope. He’d fucked up and who knew if he was going to see Even ever again.

“Isak!”

Isak turned around at the sound of his name, smiling at the sight of Even.

“Looking for me?”

Isak approached him slowly. “Halla.”

“Halla,” Even smirked, “I had a feeling you’d be coming back.”

Isak stepped close enough so that he could grab the front of Even’s coat. “You were right,” He admitted quietly.

Even’s smile brightened. “Yeah?”

“I’m celebrating Christmas with my family,” Isak explained, “Maybe everything is gonna go to hell, maybe it’s gonna go great but I don’t think it matters. I can’t hope for change if I’m not doing anything for it.”

“It’s the magic of Christmas,” Even said, once again with that knowing grin.

Isak rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Even!”

“Make me,” Even winked at him. There was a charged moment between them until Even broke it with glancing up.

Isak followed his gaze, his eyes widened and he took a surprised step back. “What the-”

Floating above their heads, among tons and tons of snowflakes, was a mistletoe, it’s branches growing and winding.

Even eyed him curiously.

Isak looked around at the other people but none of them paid him and Even or the magic mistletoe any attention. “The magic of Christmas,” He mumbled dumbfounded. Everything was love and Isak leaned in to kiss Even.

It was a kiss of all smiles and cold lips quickly warming up, of snowflakes catching in eyelashes and fingers sneaking under scarves and pressing against warm skin underneath. When they broke apart, Even pressed warm lips against cold cheeks.

Isak whispered, “Do you want to join me and my family for Christmas?” It was maybe partly to have backup during dinner with his mother and father but mostly because he wanted Even there; because Even had shown him the magic of Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments how you liked this (and if you know who santa claus is) <33
> 
> There's also a tumblr post @julian-dahl where you can see a little cover/edit thingy I made for this fic, so check it out :)


End file.
